The Reconaissance
by toolinyourshed
Summary: The four most powerful shinobi have to get over their differences to work together and finally defeat the Akatsuki. Forced into a mission will it be suicide? Warnings yaoi and awesome fluff stuff. SASUNARU & GAANEJI
1. Unwanted Teammates

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own any Naruto character but if I did this would totally be a yaoi movie.

Warning: Hints of incest, later on will be lemons yaoi and a lot fluff stuff too. Main couples are and will continue being; Sasu/Naru and Gaa/Neji there will however be very small hints of Gaa/Naru and maybe even Neji/Sasu.

AN/: Oh yeah and their ages are kinda mixed up. That thing were Gaara dies did happen but Neji wasn't there so yeah Gaara doesn't have Shukaku anymore. Send flamers and I shall send naked Gai-sensei doing naked Asuma-sensei and I doubt any of you want to see that or do you? Hmm. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Unwanted Teammates

Normal POV:

"Shizune!" Yelled a very flustered and troubled blonde woman at the top of her lungs. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" Came the very scared voice of the raven haired woman, she had never seen her master so angry. "Send for Anbu Captains Hyugga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke as well as the blonde brat." Tsunade replied still very flustered and angry looking. The young woman bustled out. It took a few minutes that were torture for the raven haired woman but the three shinobi got the message. Well one sooner than the others. "Oi granny-Tsunade why are you freaking out again?" Came Naruto's voice directed at the blonde busty Gondaime. "Don't be disrespectful brat; we will wait until your commanding officers get here." Tsunade answered annoyed at Naruto's rude behavior. It's true some things don't change with time. Although the brat did grow up nicely, he was still a brat. He was just a 16yr old brat now, jounin brat to be precise. "Commanding officers? What kinda mission is this where the great Uzumaki Naruto can't handle it on his own?" Naruto asked annoyed. "Oh this is just the beginning Naruto, wait until you see your superiors." Tsunade muttered but forgot about Naruto advanced hearing. "What did you just say? You're not serious…you would NOT pair me up with, no way would you under any circumstances pair me up with that..that-" Naruto didn't get to finish his conclusion. "You wanted to see me Gondaime-sama?" The smooth silky voice of none other than Uchiha Sasuke broke its way into Naruto's sensitive ears. The young blonde man whirled around to meet the smirking raven. "There is no way in hell or high water that I am working with a prick like you." There was no humor in Naruto's voice just pure resentment. "Naruto as your Hokage I order you to undertake this mission whether you like it or not." Tsunade piped in feeling very guilty at the angered glare directed at her from the blonde. "No." Naruto replied. Then another chakra signature arrived. "Gondaime-sama you wished to see me?" The aristocratic Hyugga's voice broke in the argument. "Yes Neji-san, you arrived just in time." Tsunade spoke to the slightly taller teen. "Yes, just in time to watch me get the fuck out of here." Naruto replied angrily as he began making his way towards the door. "Oh no you don't Naruto, you are a leaf village shinobi and as such you will accept this mission or be demoted." Tsunade did not want to blackmail her favorite jounin brat but couldn't find another way around it. The now tall blond young man stopped abruptly and turned to face the Hokage glaring at her hurt in his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." The respectful tone of voice hurt more than any insult the young man could have thrown at her. She knew she had broken him. The other two young men stood quiet for a moment until Naruto himself broke the awkward silence. "What is this mission you called us in for Gondaime-sama?" The blonde asked in a very unlike-Naruto way. "This is an S-Rank mission, and you three are not the only ones participating in this so is one more person." Tsunade said trying to keep her voice steady. "Tsunade-sama the Kazekage has arrived; do you wish me to send him in?" Shizune asked as she walked in quietly. "Yes, please." The flustered blonde conceded. Not long after she said the words Sabaku No Gaara appeared in the room in a swirl of sand sans Kazekage robes. "Glad you could join us Gaara-sama." Tsunade greeted. To this the now taller red head only inclined his head a bit, his face still as blank as ever. "As I was saying… this mission requires each and everyone of your special abilities and therefore I had to make this group selection. The four of you will be going

on a reconnaissance mission to the hidden Sound village. The object you are required to bring back means the downfall of the known nuke-nin organization The Akatsuki. The black amethyst ring hidden somewhere in the whereabouts of their headquarters is the goal and main target. As a result I know all of you have a brief history with this organization but suggest you not get involved with any of the members or allies. Simple get in, get it and get out." Tsunade finished this glancing at all of them in turn. The Hyugga had stiffened quite a bit at the mention of Sound. Now the Uchiha was suppressing a very hard to hide rage. The Kazekage's eyes gleamed with promise and revenge. Naruto was too passive for comfort. "You must all keep in mind especially you Naruto-san, these members have not stopped hunting Jinchiruuki-" The Hokage was cut off. "I'm not a child anymore Tsunade-sama. I understand I am a walking target as long as I am this demon." Naruto finished shocking everyone at his last statement and even more as he took the mission scroll and disappeared with the swirl of leaves. "Sometimes I wish you still were Naruto-kun." Tsunade whispered to herself long after everyone had gone to prepare for the mission.

Naruto's POV:

The blond young man packed for his mission precisely everything he would need. After a few minutes he made the decision he was debating over. His clothes. Orange is a target color. Many shinobi had joked with him before that one day he would be killed just for being spotted easily, he hated that. On a whim he unpacked all of his neon orange outfits and replaced them with simple dark blue and black outfits, mesh shirts. His jumpsuit was no longer on him instead he dawned jet black pants a very thin mesh shirt and a navy jacket. He never wore his jounin vest anyway so it didn't matter and finished it off by placing his head band around his neck. He looked in the mirror the change was not what he expected, he looked older more like a jounin. He didn't look like Naruto. He grinned. He could be someone else for a change. After all he wasn't a stupid dobe anymore. He was Uzumaki Naruto Hokage in training. He didn't look like a little blonde annoying brat anymore either. His hair had grown a bit longer past his ears. He kinda sorta looked like the Yondaime in some ways; his idol. His eyes had somehow become a more pronounced blue although he doubted that, that was even possible. The whisker marks were still there a little darker now and longer. He was no longer embarrassingly short that had changed he was as tall as the average shinobi although certain people had surpassed them in that too. No more. He would show the skeptics on this mission he was worth something and at least he wouldn't be alone with the bastard Neji and Gaara-san would be there too. He left packed and ready heading quickly to the entrance gate.

Neji's POV:

This is going to be handful. Why would that woman place all of us known rivals, psychotic killers and demon holders in one team? This was ridiculous. The young 18yr old Anbu captain rushed towards the entrance gate deep in thought sensing a familiar overpowering chakra already at the gate. Sabaku No Gaara it seems is always early. More awkwardness. Great. The long haired brunette stopped short greeted the Kazekage mutely and took to standing a bit farther away from the younger man. He had to admit the man displayed aristocracy and power just by standing there you got the feeling you were in the presence of royalty. This made Neji angry and bitter. It's people like this that made branch families look like scum. He glared unwillingly at the now taller red-head. In turn the younger man just looked at him blankly before smirking. That did it. This mission was screwed. To say the least. But the brunette couldn't help but look at the red head. He had changed a lot since the Chuunin exams. His hair was a bit longer past his pale ears and overdramatically red-blood red. His skin was too pale for someone who spent their days in the desert village Suna and he still bore the love kanji on his temple. Although no longer a jinchiruuki you still got the feeling the Kazekage was still very much antisocial not that he himself was very social in the first place. He wore nothing aristocratic nothing royal, his out fit consisted of dark grey loose pants red mesh shirt underneath a black muscle shirt. Neji looked away aware that he'd drawn the other's attention by his intense scrutinizing.

Gaara's POV:

These village shinobi are quick tempered. He smiled at the thought it was very ironic that he would think that given who he is. Then he felt another glare directed at him by the Hyugga. For a prestigious clan member he didn't hide emotion well. He felt the same pale lavender eyes surveying him the whole time as he stood there so he decide to do some scrutinizing himself. He'd never actually spoken to the Hyugga much less had to do a mission with one as prissy as this one. So he looked out of the corner of his eye, he could see he had grown quite a bit since the last time he set eyes on him. His hair was definitely longer running past his waist and almost at his feet. His skin was well a bit darker than his own but still pale, but his face was to be admired, the Kazekage admitted begrudgingly the young man was attractive. Attractive people were shallow and tended to always hate him. He had read this in a book somewhere. He was no different than let's say the Uchiha. He walked as a superior to others. It was in his nature. Humans like him are shallow. So he didn't mind smirking at the Hyugga and angering him more and even catching him staring was entertaining. If he was going to glare he sure as hell was going to give him a reason. At least Naruto-kun would be on this mission alongside him. No amount of shallow shinobi could ever compare to Naruto's willing heart and faith in himself. So he paid no heed to the attractive idiot standing beside him. Another chakra presence and the Uchiha had arrived.

Sasuke's POV:

This is going to be so tiresome and unnecessary. A psycho, a pompous higher than thou idiot a true idiot and me. Great. When in heaven and hell did she imagine that we would make a good team? That woman is insane. These two look like they would much rather like to kill something or each other. This is just plain genius. Maybe if they kill each other I can get out of this disaster. The tall raven haired man greeted the Kazekage and glanced at the Hyugga before standing farther away from the two expecting the bombshell to arrive any minute now subconsciously looking for a neon orange blur anywhere in sight. "Are we going to stand here all day?" Came a very familiar loud voice. The startled Uchiha looked around anywhere for any sign of orange but what he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. Naruto was not wearing orange. Naruto was not being Naruto. He could see the others were shocked as well although they hid it a lot better than him. Naruto looked normal but in his own way abnormal. He wore jet black pants that hugged his lowers hips teasingly a black mesh shirt and navy blue jacket. It was too surreal. The dobe in blue. Blue. Not orange. Blue and black. Too weird. He couldn't explain it but he felt something stir in his stomach a reaction. "Dobe?" The Uchiha asked finally. "Uchiha, can you for once in your life time use my name or is that too hard for you to accomplish?" Okay that was even weirder Naruto actually used big words whilst speaking to him, Naruto insulted him in a non-vulgar way. What the hell had changed? "Hn, whatever Uzumaki let's get this over with." The raven answered successfully channeling his stoic ness. "Some things never change." The blonde replied before making his way over to his other team mates. The raven just stared long and hard at his ex-teammate and…friend.

Gaara's POV:

I was not expecting this. I don't think anyone was expecting this at all. Naruto dressed normal. Naruto being proper and yeah Naruto making the Uchiha lose composure fast. Who knew? This will be very interesting. "Hi, Gaara!" His loud demeanor reached my ears and I found myself facing a site I thought I would never see. Naruto not wearing orange. "Hn, so you opted for change?" I asked still managing to sound uninterested. "Yeah, how do I look?" The blonde bubble of sunshine asked me. "Attractive, less like a target more like a human." I responded with a smirk making him blush. "You think so?" He asked still twirling about like a girl. I smiled and let go chuckling a bit. "Yes." The other to looked at us in awe. Like they couldn't believe I was capable of laughing. "You don't look too bad yourself _Kazekage-sama." _Naruto said giggling a bit and joking at the point of authority. "I know that." I played along this flirtatiousness getting even more weird looks directed at both of us from the Hyugga and Uchiha. "Egotistic bastard." Naruto said as he jumped at me and embraced me in his friendly way. The other two thinking I would kill my best friend for hugging me took their fighting stances. "You should know I don't kill my friends you two on the other hand are a different case all together." I said as Naruto let go and stood beside me watching my glare grow. "Well, its kind of hard to believe that when this is coming from the same demon holder who almost destroyed the same village his friend comes from." The Uchiha spoke matter-a-fact-ly making me angrier than ever. "At least I didn't try to kill my best friend for power Uchiha." I said sternly making Naruto a lot more flustered. "With all due respect Kazekage-sama that is none of your concern." The Uchiha gritted out. "Sasuke, Gaara shut up both of you and Neji stop acting like Gaara is some psycho killer." Naruto spoke up rather bluntly. Gaara smirked at this. Sasuke scowled. Neji simply glared. "Okay now, that we've got that under control anyone who has a problem with Gaara-kun here can deal with my inner demon personally and Sasuke-san I don't think your Sharingan can keep him under control that goes for Byakugan too, Neji-san." Naruto stated as he looked at them half joking but serious towards the end. This is why Gaara and Naruto made the perfect friendship. After a few more glares they set off on what would be one of the longest missions.

EN/: R&R and I will send yaoi artwork to my lovely readers! (no seriously just ask for it) lol.


	2. Welcomed Reunions

Welcomed Reunions

Naruto's POV:

This is turning out better than I thought it would. Gaara and Sasuke haven't killed each other yet, so that's a good thing and I'm pretty much convinced Neji's murderous intent is slowly diminishing. The bad thing was the first night on the mission. Sleeping arrangements were slim. We opted for one tent so as not to be spotted easily. Gaara-kun doesn't sleep so he volunteered to stand guard the first shift, but I felt bad. It was raining really hard and Gaara is pale enough already so I asked him to come in after a while earning glares from both Sasuke and Neji. I'm getting tired of this, seriously. What is their problem? Sure. Gaara is strange but that's not an excuse to treat someone so harshly. It makes me think about before and then I get angry. Right now we're sitting in the tent, they're pretending to be asleep but I can still feel the murderous aura emitting from both of them as I give Gaara a blanket, I snap. I have tried to be patient but these two wear thin on anyone. "What? What is it with you two?!" I yell standing up and startling everyone. They both flinch; they know I've caught them. They both sit up and glare. Again. "I swear, are your faces stuck like that?!" I grit out yet again this time making both of them stand up and I feel Gaara come to my side. "What is it to you, dobe?" Sasuke-teme answers annoyed. Neji just glares at Gaara. "Okay, you I get it Sasuke you have a permanent stick up your ass, but you Neji? I thought you of all people were better than this." Sasuke glared at me murder in his eyes Neji just glared at Gaara again. "I don't understand what you are implying Naruto-kun." Neji answered with his insane air of superiority. "Oh my fucking god you know what I mean Hyugga, what is your damn problem with Gaara-kun? Why do you keep glaring at him like he killed your damn puppy or something?" I asked blunt and pissed. The Hyugga snapped and lost composure. Something Hyugga's are known to never do, but I guess none of the others ever met a stubborn blonde. "My problem? Seriously. It's shinobi like him that make shinobi like me seem like nothing more than cockroaches. He's the problem Naruto-kun!" Neji yelled and realized it too late as he turned red and crashed to the floor pulling his knees against his chest. I looked on completely confused then felt Gaara leave my side.

Gaara's POV:

"How is that your reasoning Hyugga?" I asked the flustered cradled brunette on the floor as I kneeled in front of him. I thought before I understood this shinobi as a superior thinker. But I was wrong, very. He looks up at me his face showing not hatred but envy maybe even jealousy, something I would never think I could or would ever see from this ninja. "Your kind has everything, born into greatness and delivered to greatness. My kind works for you. That is how it is and will always be. I hate your kind. I've done things to defy it. I tried hard to achieve that defiance against fate like Naruto-kun once showed me, but I can't when the same scenario plays itself time after time. I am trapped and you just reinforce that lock in my petty little cage. That is how I reason it Sabaku." He finished and I looked at him hard and long. Thinking along the lines of; Was this me? Was I this person a while ago? Defeated thinking I could not change who I was? "You are wrong, and it seems I too was wrong for judging you falsely." I said simply sitting at his side ignoring the two other people still standing in the tent. "How is it I am wrong? This very mark proves it." He said bitterly as he threw off his head band and revealed the same dark green curse mark from the Chuunin exams. "But you are. Don't you see it? This symbol I bare on my temple is proof. Love? I had none of it. Born into greatness? No. I was born into hate. I am a murderer. I can't change those I have slaughtered. I couldn't change that ever, but along came an idiot with the mind of a philosopher who beat some sense into me quite literally might I add. I was a demon. I was a killer but that is not who I am anymore. If anything I believed that above all anyone who is not me is a better person. That is what I thought of you. Your arrogance was what made me think of you as one of those village kids in Suna who would never befriend me, when I was younger they said I was a monster so I became a monster but now I am not. Fate is nothing but a humane excuse for not trying hard enough." I ended looking away trying to brush away every memory. I stood up saying something about needing fresh air and walking out of the tent. I just cannot deal with this feeling that well. I can't peal away pain I cannot see. I sit outside leaning against a damp tree. "Yoshamaru…I understand now." I whisper to the trees, listening for any hint that he had heard me.

Neji's POV:

Is this the same shinobi? The same aristocrat? How can he be? He talks to me like he knows. Like he knows the likes of being inferior. Like the pain consumes him. But it does. I am blind. I watch as he looks away from me and stands he's walking out now. Nobody stops him and he doesn't expect anyone to. Did Naruto do this? Help him. It seems when he speaks our differences are nothing but hidden similarities. I don't understand what I am doing right now. I'm standing and walking my feet are doing this. I'm walking silently and he's just sitting there looking so painstriken in the shadows, to someone with normal vision it would look like he was resting but my byakugan can see through the illusion. His hands are gripping tightly at his chest almost tearing at his shirt. It is unbearable to see anyone display such pain. I suddenly feel like I've walked in on something intimate when I hear him speak. "Yoshamaru…I understand now." His voice is so withered I feel a grip in my own heart. It's like his eyes have no tears but his voice betrays him. I still don't know what I am doing but I continue making my way over to him silently. He doesn't seem to notice and if he does he is too far gone. I sit next to him and listen to his breathing as it becomes harsher and more labored. He's shaking now. I don't know what to do. So I just sit there watching as Sabaku no Gaara shatters in front of me. "Why…why Yoshamaru?" His voice sounds pleading for an answer to an unasked question. Then out of nowhere his sand moves. So delicately. So swiftly and definite, shaping something, someone. There is a man of sand standing there in front of Gaara. Looking down at him. "You killed her Gaara. My sister left cursing this village because of you. You are a demon." An animated voice spoke from this being, this person. The sand dispersed suddenly leaving a wounded shinobi in its wake. "I killed her." I watched with awe and horror as the Kazekage rocked back and forth and the sand cut into his flesh over and over marking the kanji on his temple. I wasn't sure of what to do. I didn't know. I was afraid but I did something that I had never in my entire life done, I embraced him. I hugged Sabaku no Gaara against me. Wishing for him to stop hurting, for him stop. My arms pulled him against my chest and cradled him there. A feeling I couldn't decipher overcame me. Something warm and foreign in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to let go. I was afraid but something more. "You're not a demon." I whispered in his ears gently feeling him relax against me. The sand stopped its torture and he looked up at me. He looked so lost. I just pulled him closer those teal eyes boring into me but at the same time making me feel so free. Freer than I had ever been and he slept. He slept for the first time since this mission started he slept and he slept against me and soon I followed. Somehow the cold didn't bother me; he was surprisingly warm against my skin.

Naruto's POV:

Okay I'm afraid that Neji went off to kill Gaara just now and the worse part is they left me alone with Sasuke whose favorite hobby is glaring at people, mainly me. After a while of not hearing anything outside I head out it got late he got tired of glaring and went to sleep. Now I have to go see about their remains. I gotta pick up the corpses too. But what I find is about the weirdest site anyone would ever see. Not just weird kind of adorable, cute even. Which in turn makes it weird because it's Gaara and Neji the two most stoic guys in the universe aside from the king of stoic ness; Sasuke snuggling together asleep did I mention together? Snuggling? I smile to myself. Maybe Neji can get over himself. I feel bad that they're out there but I don't wanna' wake them up and have it be awkward, we'll leave that for tomorrow so I just lay a blanket gently on both of them before heading in and trying to sleep.

Sasuke's POV:

Great. One of them is going to kill the other and I still have to deal with the dobe alone. My face grows an immediate glare as the Hyugga leaves. For a long while he grins defiantly back at me then I get bored and got to sleep. I feel him leave and I know what he's wondering because I'm wondering the same thing. Did they really kill each other? After a while he comes back he's not crying or freaking out so I suppose everything is fine and no major blood was shed, so I turn in.

Gaara's POV:

This is a strange feeling. Sleep. I didn't know it could feel this warm, this good to rest my eyes and feel so safe. I feel something warm against my skin. I would assume it's the morning sun, but can the sun touch skin like that? Can it be so gentle and soft against my skin? Can it hold me and keep me safe like this? Is this what it is like to sleep? I am curious now. Can I see it? This warmth enveloping me and…breathing? Now my mind is waking up. My eyes are fluttering open and they widen. My skin burns for some reason. My hands shake a bit and his eyes meet mine. We lock contact. His arms are around my neck and in turn mine are around his waist. Very compromising. Very strange and embarrassing. But why does it have to feel so good? Why do I get the overwhelming feeling of just knocking him out with a jutsu and going back to sleep with him? Then out of some insane curiosity my arm moves from his waist and my hand touches his face and my own eyes widen more at the actions my body is performing without my say so. My fingers trace his skin and I see it a very strange reaction; his eyes fluttering closed. Like he enjoys it. Like he wants this. Could this be attraction? I want to find out. Again my body moves and his body moves as well. The hands around my neck pull me closer our faces are inches apart but it feels like miles. I can feel his breath against my skin. I've never been this close to any other human being before. I don't have any idea of what we are about to do. I wish I did and I wish I knew what this strange feeling was at the pit of my stomach. His eyes looked as lost and confused as I feel. Then it happens our faces touch, our lips grace each other, so innocently and briefly but it's enough to set forth an explosion within me. The arms around my neck grip me tighter and closer as if trying to hold on our bodies are too close now, but it doesn't bother me. Weirdly enough I want more contact with him. But then the spell is broken. "Um…am I interrupting something?" If there was ever a time I felt like killing Naruto-kun then this was it. We pull apart fast. Not looking at each other. Not willing to register any of the events leading up to this compromising situation. "No." I say softly trying to dispel the confusing thoughts flooding my brain at the moment. Neji just looks away from both of us. He looks like he wants to disappear and something in me breaks. He regrets it. Of course he does. I'm just not good enough for anyone, not sufficient. My heart wrenches for some reason. I should've known. I look away from Naruto and him as I walk off saying something about collecting water for breakfast. I want to get away from there as fast as possible. Then I find a small stream and just sit there soaking in my own misery.

Neji's POV:

I want to kill Naruto-kun. Why did he have to wake up at that instant? Now I am confused to say the least. Okay, Neji calm down. This doesn't necessarily mean you're gay, right? This is weird why am of all people talking to myself? But really have I ever shown interest in anyone? Ten Ten? No. She's like a sister to me a very annoying sister. Then I feel my face redden as I hit an epiphany. This is just about the weirdest revelation I've ever had. I remember now. The time at the hot springs when Gai-sensei gave us a much needed break and Lee dropped his towel in enthusiasm. Now I don't think I like or will like Lee in any way but that could prove something crucial. I have seen a woman bare before but I just couldn't say I found it attractive in any way. I sort of just walked out of the room as fast as possible, but I've never been with anyone. Let alone kiss anyone like I just kissed him. I'm gay. This will be enough to get me expunged from my clan. They hate homosexuals severely. But it isn't like I am a crucial part of my clan I am just a branch member after all. I have to find him. I don't care anymore. I'm running now and I've activated my keke-genkai to find him quicker. Finally I spot it the same overwhelming chakra sitting by a stream, looking positively miserable. I approach with caution not knowing what to expect. "Kazekage-sama?" I ask still not sure if it is prudent to address him by his name. "What is it you want, Hyugga?" He asks still looking miserable a he sits there and doesn't look up. "To talk to you." I say softly taking a seat next to him noticing the slight flush that grips his usually pale skin. I smile secretly. "Do you regret it?" He asks quietly getting to the root of the problem. Then I understand his misery. He thinks I rejected him back there. "No." I answer swiftly feeling my skin tingle and burn as I hastily look away. "Then why?" He asks still and this time he does look up at me. "Because I was trying to sort things out, I was confused." I state still not willing to look at him directly my skin growing a bit red at every passing second. "About what?" He asks and surprises me. "About being attracted to you or any male for that matter. I didn't know." I answered him and he looked at me confusion in his teal eyes. "This isn't normal human behavior is it?" He asks still looking so confused so like a child. "No." I say and watch as his face falls. I bite my bottom lip. "I've never kissed anyone before you and I...think I might be attracted to you." I say still defiantly looking away. I felt so exposed as I said those words. "I've never kissed anyone either before." He said looking at me yet again but this time drawing closer apprehensively. It took all the courage I could muster to look at him directly. "Is it supposed to feel this way?" He asked innocently as he took my hand in his and pressed it against his chest and I felt his heart beating fast. "I don't know." I said as I took his hand in mine and imitated the action. "I feel it too." He said as his hand lay against my chest. I felt like a child an eager to learn child. I couldn't explain it. Then the hand against his chest moved slowly gently up towards his pale face. The hand against mine imitated the action. "Can I kiss you?" He asked in a softer tone and I nodded. My body slowly tensed but then released when I felt his soft lips against mine coaxing a reaction from me. I smiled against the kiss and my arms came around his neck bringing our bodies closer. I moved my lips against his and felt his tongue dart out tasting me nervously so I opened up and loved the feeling of his tongue in my mouth tracing it. I made a sound. He looked at me trying to see if he hurt me. I smiled and he continued. I was on my back on the damp grass with Sabaku No Gaara laying on top of me kissing me. Suddenly his leg brushed up against me, I blushed tomato red. I was enjoying this way too much. What if I scared him? I tried to move and then he gasped just loud enough for me to feel against my skin. I could feel him and he could definitely feel me. "Gaa-ra-sama." I stuttered as he moved again while kissing me. He suddenly jerked up quickly and sat up off me, missing him I too sat up. He was looking at me biting his lip blushing and defiantly looking away. "What is it?" I asked quietly as I crawled over to him feeling a little awkward that my pants were definitely constricting at the moment. "I-how… why does it feel like this, is this supposed to happen?" He asked looking really embarrassed and almost as red as his hair. I blushed and looked down. Sure enough I could see what got him nervous and confused, I grinned. "Do you want me to make it better?" I asked slowly looking him straight in the eyes. I hadn't done anything remotely sexual ever with anyone, but that did not mean that I didn't venture in novels from time to time or 'help' myself. But Gaara was pure. Innocent to anything remotely animalistic in human kind. He nodded slowly and nervously. I inched closer to him and pushed him against the damp grass. Kissing his neck and running my hands up down his sides, loving the way he moved into my touch. "Beautiful." I whispered against his neck, nipping at it and then he turned to look at me with those penetrating eyes of his. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice holding sadness and skepticism. "I said you're beautiful Kazekage-sama." I looked back at him, wondering why he would be so surprised at my words. "No." He just whispered shaking his head in denial. "Yes, you are." I reassured continuing my exploration of his wonderfully delicious neck. "In what way?" He asked again still sounding so innocent. I looked back at him blinking for a moment, before sitting up. "Your eyes." I said tracing the darkened skin around them gently with my index finger. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "Your lips." I continued pressing the tips of my fingers against that small pale mouth of his and then kissing it just as lightly. "Your hair, red not like blood-like fire and passion. So beautiful Kazakage-sama." I finished as I ran my fingers through his surprisingly soft dark red locks and kissed his temple, a kiss on his kanji. I felt him move underneath me kissing my neck as I kissed his temple. I felt so fulfilled. "Gaara call me, Gaara." I felt him breathe underneath me almost whispering I smiled, but at the same time my eyes widened. He didn't want the title. He allowed me the use of his name? How? But then all my questions were whisked away as he took my mouth in his and pressed his body against mine, more demanding, no longer wondering innocent. I smiled once more as I found myself on the receiving end. His kisses pulling me in further, to where? I could not tell. I let my hands wander along his body, stopping at his cloth covered rib cage, wanting to see more, taste more. Taking all the courage I had left I slid one of my hands underneath the fabric of his shirt, touching the skin there. I marveled at the softness of it and his reaction was priceless. Pushing me further with those tantalizing sounds emitting from those pale pink lips. My hand traced a passage from his rib cage to his chest, testing the waters as I circled one already hard nub. He moaned for me. I smiled and kissed him again. Continuing to trace circles pinching the sensitive skin there and paying attention to the other neglected nub. I leaned in and nipped at his ear smiling when I saw his hands gripping the damp grass, fighting back screams. I reveled in that image. He started to move and I felt it, when our bodies pushed against each other. "Gaa-ra." I couldn't help but stutter his name out; the friction was so undeniably bittersweet. Then I felt our positions switch; now he was on top of me while I was against damp grass and I watched with anticipation and lust as he all but ripped his shirt off himself. I swallowed and stared. His skin was the work of gods. Not one scar visible. He was perfect and I ran my hands along the defined muscle and curve of every inch of his chest. I watched as he shivered at my touch. To have this effect on someone, it was mind blowing. Then I too followed his lead and slid out of my white shirt now marred in dirt. Hoping so much the scars I bore and earned through the years did not scare him off. He was too perfect for me. I began to worry when he didn't say a word for a long while and just looked at me; a look even my byakugan if I had it active I'm sure could not decipher. Then he touched the scar running along my chest and the smaller ones where also under his scrutiny, he wasn't looking disgusted, it was more of a curiosity, but I drugged myself on his touch. So gentle, sincere. I want him. I need him soon. This feeling, this pressure would not last long. I am sure. I know what I need but words seem to escape me. My mind is focused on my body and my body is focused on him. "Hyugga-san, can we-" I cut him off before he can say another word. "Neji call me Neji, Gaara-kun." I breathe out and then I nod to his earlier question, unable to keep a red tint from my face. He catches on quickly as I feel him leave my side and stand offering me his hand, I look at him-a question in my eyes but he just smiles. A smile I'd never seen, but a beauty nonetheless. Then I watch him as he starts to finish undressing in front of me; I smile back at him and follow not losing eye contact with him I pull at my pants, trying to stop my eyes from wandering lower as he's already undressed and just standing there looking at me. I feel cold all of a sudden, I'm bare head to toe and I can't help but blush like a girl at being like this in front of someone else. I can feel his stare on me, my body so I return the favor and hold in a groan as my eyes move lower; he's a natural red-head it seems. The hair around his pelvic area is more than enough proof. I swallow hard as my eyes set on his length. So ready attentive; big he's a little darker there. Not pale like the rest of him. I want him then and there. My gaze moves lower still taking in the milky white of his inner thighs and wishing for more. Wishing for this nagging at my lower body to seize, but knowing it won't until I get what I need, what I want. I don't realize it when he has me pinned against a damp tree until, I feel our bodies come in full contact. "Mmn, Gaara." I moan, trying to suppress it biting on my lip to no use. His hands are at my hips now pulling our bodies closer and I can't help but arch my back against the motion when my length rubs against his. "Ne-ji." He whispers in my ears as he kisses my neck and bites down on the pulse there coaxing another reaction from me. Then one of his hands leaves my hips and he touches me, my aching member reacting immediately to the attention. I gasp and hold back a scream of relief when he starts pumping me slowly at first then faster until I start thrusting against his hand. The friction becoming too much, I feel the pressure building ready to let go, when his hand stops moving and I glare. I was almost there. Then I gasp again as he gets on his knees in front of me his hand still remaining in its place only to guide my cock into his mouth. I feel his tongue running along the side of it and his throat, its too much. I let go. Then look down only to see the most sensual sight-Gaara drinking it all up and licking his flushed lips in front of me. For a minute he just kneeled there breathing hard and then he looked up at me a want visible in his eyes. Pulling me down next to him by the hips, he crawls on top of me only to kiss me, hard. Tasting myself on him, on those lips that tongue was enough to get me hard again, but I knew he needed it. I need it. Want it. "Take me." I say between bruising kisses and he just looks at me for a second before prying my legs farther apart with one of his knees but at the same time running his hands along my inner thighs slowly. For a minute he just looks at me then I see him make a fast hand sign. Normally I would have reacted with the stealth of a ninja, but I didn't sense danger. Now I could see it, one of his hands was flowing with a light colored energy. Most likely a medic-jutsu. Then I smiled. He thought of it. He didn't want it to hurt me. Then I felt the intrusion at my entrance, one finger then two scissoring into me, stretching me. It hurt but not as much as it would have, I knew had he not used that jutsu. Then he brushed something inside of me, my back arched in response. It felt amazing. So electrifying. A third finger was added and then I felt nothing. I lost that wonderful feeling as his fingers vacated my entrance, until I felt the tip of his cock brush against it. I gulped. In one smooth motion he raised my legs to rest on top of his shoulders and thrust fast into me. Making me both moan and scream in pain and pleasure. He didn't move for a short while, and I knew it was killing him to have to wait for me to get used to the feeling so I nodded and in slow thrusts he began moving pounding into me and brushing that spot inside me that just made me scream and push back against him. Wanting more. Fast. Faster. Harder and I'd be happier content. "Again." I almost yelled out surprising myself, that I was demanding something from someone. He obliged with a renewed fervor as he hit that spot harder and faster each time. By this time his hand had found its way to my aching member again pumping it in time with his thrusts. One last time; pulling all the way out of me only to thrust back into me hard. "Neji!"I heard him yell along with a drawn out moan, and I knew he was there. Then I felt the most wonderful feeling, him spilling himself inside me and I in turn riding it out with him as well, my seed spilling over his chest. I felt so complete then. He sighed deeply and I saw his eyes go white. I smiled as he collapsed against me, looking exhausted and satisfied. For a long while we just laid there in each other's arms. Not saying a word. I didn't know what we were now. A couple? Maybe it was just this once. That thought made my spirits plummet for some reason. I didn't want it to be this once. But then again I never had a choice in any matter. So I just resigned myself to thinking I would enjoy it as long as it would last. After a while the sky turned darker and we realized we'd been gone for hours; gathering our clothes we redressed, and I couldn't help but blush as I bent over to fetch one of my articles of clothing while feeling his unembarrassed gaze on me the whole time. So I made it worth while by taking my time putting back on my undergarments slowly and sensually, feeling so reassured as I clasped my pants back around my hips. He still looked at me even as I turned around fully dressed. That look of want remained; I restrained myself from smirking and began the task of gathering my long hair to tie it, when his hand stopped me. "Could you leave it as it is?" He requested. I was sure the look on my face was comical to say the least because I saw the workings of a twitch on his lips almost forming a smile but not quite. No one ever asked me; they just told me. Ordered me. So instead of scoffing at the request I accepted and left my hair lowered. It took us less than a few minutes to get back to camp before we noticed the chaos that had been unleashed since our absence. "YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PRICK ON THE PLANET SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto-kun it seems had already lost his temper with the Uchiha. "WELL I WOULDN'T BE IF YOU WOULD MIND YOUR OWN GODAMN BUSINESS DOBE!" The yells of the angry Uchiha were heard throughout the forest. I watched with shock as both skilled ninja were literally at each others throats. Naruto almost squeezing the Uchiha's throat to an unhealthy breathing point and the Uchiha holding a sharpened kunai against Naruto's throat. "Stop!" I yelled loudly enough for them to hear me through their incessant yelling and curses which only brought both of their angered auras in our direction.

Gaara's POV:

I just watched in awe and horror at the scene before my eyes. Ready to jump and stop it if needed but Neji-kun saved me the hassle, although I still don't know if I should be thankful. "Stop!" He yelled loudly and immediately I realized it was a bad move on his part. They were now looking at us, with such anger and hidden rage. That for the first time in my life although I would never admit it, I felt intimidated. "Where the hell were you? Why the hell did you leave me with this idiot, Neji-san?!" The Uchiha demanded getting extremely close to Neji almost spitting in his face. For some reason this stirred something within me; a protective instinct. I was angry then. What right did he have to yell at Neji-kun in such a way? My anger peeked as said raven shook Neji violently startling him and almost landing him on the ground. "Don't touch him!" I yelled, my voice had never reached the level of anger it had at that moment. He glared as I held Neji back from the raging Uchiha. "Why the hell not? He's not doing his job, Sabaku!" He yelled back, not at all miffed by my outburst, this just put me over the edge. "You touch him again and you die, Uchiha." I said quietly, letting the sand in my gourd speak amplify the threat as it slid out and formed a sharpened needle point directed at his neck. I heard someone gasp. Then I was unexpectedly pulled back by familiar arms around my waist and watched as an even stranger scene took place in front of my eyes. Naruto looking worried. Naruto beginning to panic. Even though there's was no sign of a scratch I could see it; his protective instinct coming off in waves as he stood in front of the Uchiha, not moving just shaking. "Gone, can't help-never could. He's gone. Sasuke's gone. No I-I wasn't strong enough, never…" I watched as my best friend entered a shocked state, reminiscing something painful. Clutching his chest almost as if having trouble breathing and then falling with a low thump on the grass. For a long while no one moved no one did a thing. Shock. Naruto without energy. Fainted almost lifeless on the ground. Then something caught my eye a red glow. A chakra I was almost too familiar with. A horrifying morbid energy reaching out and emitting in slow waves from Naruto's body sitting him up like a puppet. Naruto still unconscious. Then the chakra took form as well crafting a replica of its owner in crimson red-Naruto. This however was not the blond. I could tell, the eyes were different; red animal like. This Naruto however did not even acknowledge our presence as it only assessed the blond being pulled up by the strings of energy. Instead it stared with both dislike and urgency at the human boy before him. "Kit, get up. If you don't wake, now we will both die. That is how this seal works. You die I die. It's just a human dream, sleep right now is deadly. It will feed on your weakened state, if you don't get up. You will die. We will die." I heard the demon speak to his keeper loudly trying to rouse him by tightening and whipping the strings of energy across his skin. "What is going on Kyubbi-sama?" I asked loud enough for the demon to hear. At my voice the demon turned to face us and his gaze landed on the Uchiha for short while before he addressed me. "The sleeping curse, it has been activated he is in shock. If he does not wake soon he will perish. His father should have known, but he didn't think of it. He didn't think his son would fall victim to such a fickle human emotion. Naruto Uzumaki will die. Even as we speak now he is reliving his worst moments in life, Sabaku-sama." My eyes widened at the information and the title this very old being granted me. "Isn't there a way to get him to wake up?" I asked again but then my eyes widened even more as I saw the Uchiha run towards his ex-teammates body and shake him, hitting him getting burned in the process by the now visible chakra surrounding the unconscious shinobi. "WAKE UP DOBE, GET THE HELL UP!IT'S NOT REAL OPEN YOUR EYES!" The raven Anbu captain yelled and then was stopped harshly by the demon. "That won't work, you are the reason this happening. I can see whatever he is seeing now, and he is in pain because of you Sasuke Uchiha." The demon spoke out and glaring at the younger man. "Do you wish to see, what he is seeing? Do you wish to see what you have done?" The fox demon continued addressing the hysterical Sharingan user. The young man just nodded slowly and the fox obliged. In a swift motion the area we were all standing on became dark and a scene played itself in front of us. It was Sasuke, running a powerful chidori into Naruto's chest and then leaving. Naruto was conscious still and trying to get up, trying to run after him but his feet giving out as soon as he stood. "D-don't leave." The blond whispered painfully as blood spewed from his 12 year old mouth. Then the scene changed again as the setting became a small apartment, Naruto and a kunai dragging slowly across his skin repeatedly on the same spot as the blood disappeared and the wound resealed itself each time, but the scar stayed. "Stop it, why why do you keep protecting me Kyubbi?" The blond asked the empty room, there was no answer. Then we all stared as we were brought back out of our friend's living nightmare. He lost himself. He was broken and we couldn't see it. Naruto was broken and it was all the Uchiha's fault. "He is going to die and you are going to do nothing about it? You are colder than our kind Uchiha Sasuke." The demon spoke out as Sasuke had begun to walk away from us slowly. "I'm not going to let him die." The raven whispered softly enough for me to hear him as he turned and walked straight towards Naruto, I looked away thinking he was going to hit him again, but was startled when I heard Neji-kun gasp. I looked back and there the proud Uchiha was kneeling in front of his friend. "I can't ask you to forgive me Naruto, please don't don't die. I couldn't bare it." The young Uchiha spoke softly and my mind went blank when I saw his face marred in tears. Then again when Sasuke leaned over the unconscious blond and kissed him softly, holding him against him, his hair falling over the sun kissed skin. I only realized the fox demon was gone, when the feeling of dread was receding and the red chakra was retreating.

Sasuke's POV:

"I'm dreaming again." I heard the muttered whisper of his voice in my ears against my lips. I don't know if I could have kept a smile from my face if I had even tried. Then I felt him tense and I knew he was fully awake now and I was still kissing him. I felt a palm against my chest and a small push so I stopped kissing him and looked into those blue eyes, seeing confusion and a light red hue on his skin. "What's going on?" He asks quietly still looking at me like he can't believe I'm real. "I'm kissing you." I replied with a smile. "Gaara-kun, did you slip sake in my ramen again?" He asked loudly still in that disbelieving tone of voice of his. "No, why?" I turned and sure enough the red head was smirking. "I must be drunk or high, Sasuke does not smile or kiss. He is asexual." The blond spoke with a bit of humor laced in sadness as well. "Now, what would make you think I'm not real, dobe?" I asked him adding the nickname at the end for good measure and watching with amusement as his mouth opened and closed and I chuckled lightly, making his eyes grow wide again. "It's good to have you back Naru-chan." I whispered as I kissed his forehead and smiled against his skin. "Okay, so you're real, so then you can feel it when I do this." The blond whispered back and then spoke louder at the end of his statement before he hit me hard upside the head. "That is for being a total and complete jackass, I hope it hurt. I really do." He said loudly as he got up and stood glaring at me although his eyes betrayed the happiness bubbling inside him. I nursed the slight bump on my head as I got up and walked over to him. "It did, and now I need a painkiller." I said before I pulled him from the waist against me and kissed him again roughly demanding surprised when he pulled me by neck against him hard and kissed back. "Um, I don't want to ruin this 'reunion,' but it's rude and we are still here." I heard Neji's loud voice in my ears and felt my face heat up, Naruto however continued kissing me and pulled away a short while later to look at our other teammates and their disheaveled appearances I hadn't taken notice of. "I also recall it being rude, leaving your teammates out here all alone, while you two go off somewhere to 'spar'." I smirked as Naruto made visible quote marks in the air and grinned at the now speechless Hyuuga. "Did it really get that way out of hand sparring, that Gaara is apparently missing his belt?" Naruto coaxed again loudly making The Kazekage turn red and start having a coughing fit. I smirked again at both of them, taking in their appearance more accurately and noting how said aristocrat seemed to have a lot of grass on his hair and his neck had a noticeable bite mark which wasn't hidden at all, his pants hung loose around his hips and he basically looked really sexed. Then there was Hyugga who's hair was actually down and his neat white shirt was extremely dirty his pants were clasped around his waist but that didn't take away that flush. That noticeable I just fucked or got fucked flush, it was there. "So given the evidence I don't think you have the right to say we're being rude, now spill Hyugga. What took you two so long, huh?" Naruto urged on as he stared expectantly at both shinobi, now glaring at him. "I'm not telling you anything, Naruto." Neji replied as he began to try and walk away but winced noticeably and had to limp, Gaara noticing this held him by the waist before he could walk more. Naruto burst out laughing and I just stared. Neji Hyugga, uke? OMFG. That was unexpected. Then my eyes widened comically as I watched The Kazekage lift Neji off his feet bridal style and head into the tent without another word. "That is a sight I never thought I would ever see." I said trying to compose myself and watching with amusement as Naruto fell to floor clutching his stomach and laughing. He was laughing again. At least I could get some of the things I'd missed back. This time there was no way I would let anything get my way. Not Itachi, not Orochimaru nothing ever again would separate me from him.

Neji's POV:

That was one of the most humiliating events in my life, but why do I keep smiling then? He's taking care of me now bringing me in here and just being gentle. I'm not sick it just really pains me to walk at the moment. What is this feeling? Why can't I stop looking at him? I can't just be lust, because then why would I want to see him smile? "You don't have to, stay you know." I said looking away from him my hair covering the sadness I know was gripping my features at the moment. "I want to." Was his simple reply as he whispered in my ear. My face gained quite a bit of color and I couldn't help but reach out and touch his face lightly and plant a kiss on those lips. He looked at me with a startled expression, and I felt my hopes crash to the ground as he looked at me and seemed lost. "I shouldn't have done that, excuse me." I said trying to hide the maddening sadness in my voice as I stood up and tried to walk away but before I knew it I was being pulled back by the hand and against a strong body. "I don't understand what is going on, but I want to if you'll have me." I heard him whisper as he nipped at my ear requesting again, not demanding, not ordering. "Yes." I whispered as I kissed his neck. I felt him smile against my skin and felt the sickening sadness leave me being replaced by overwhelming happiness. I never thought caring for someone could feel so amazing.


End file.
